criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Center of Attention
Center of Attention 'is the ninth case of Eurrera, and the third case of Heart Ridge. Plot Faith and the Player quickly rush over to the crowd of people, and the cops pushing everyone away. After getting to the front of the crowd, the cops let the two in. They discover the body of Eurrera's famous weather reporter Violette Cheu, gruesomely bruised and beaten to death, blood all over the center of Main Street. An investigation begins. In the first chapter, the team suspected four people of the murder: the victim's boss Raphael Harpman, ''Eurreran Gazette reporter Julia Chamberlain, deputy mayor Annabelle Sing and US Senator Colin Steppingstone. They also discovered that the killer reads the Eurreran Gazette ''and plays sudoku. At the end of the first chapter, they get a call at the station, saying that the Senator wants to talk to them. In the second chapter, the Senator wishes them a safe investigation as he gets a warrant to search the mayoral offices, a place the victim usually visited to look at the weather at a safe distance. There, they gathered the last suspect: the deputy mayor's secretary Anna Cartfield. She was heavily suspicious, as she seemed too loyal to the deputy mayor. In a trash can on Main Street, the team found the murder weapon: a bloody lead pipe. They analyzed it, discovering a certain type of alcohol. Analyzing it, they verified that the killer drinks mint julep. At the end of the second chapter, they get a report that the victim's boss is ripping up the green screen. In the third chapter, they see ''Eurreran Gazette reporter Julia Chamebrlain trying to stop Raphael from ripping up the green screen, saying that the weather reporter Cheu ruined his career. When asked why, he said that she made a huge scandal and got it printed out to the press, resulting in him getting put on leave. Anyways, they continue the investigation, eventually arresting Sing's secrety Anna Cartfield for the murder. While expecting Cartfield to deny the evidence, she simply grinned in a devilish manner and her eyes became swirly. Anna evealed that she is devoted to Deputy Mayor Annabelle Sing. She explained that she would do anything for her. Cartfield claimed that Annabelle told her to kill the weather reporter for "fraud". One simple wish led the secretary to constantly bash the victim's body in in broad daylight. Due to the theatre performance, no one was outside, leading Anna to get away with a public execution. Cartfield was sentenced to life in prison. After the trail, news reporter Julia Chamberlain speak to the team about the suspicions on deputy mayor Sing. After finding Cheu's reports, they confronted Sing. She simply said that the weather reporter was a fraud who had fake facts and such, forcing the hypnotization accusations to be "false". Determined, they didn't pass by the deputy mayor's denial and kept trying to prove that she is evil. The senator approached them and asked to fix the spotlight. They find a sabotaged spotlight covered in Anna's fingerprints. She rubbed her head and said that the deputy mayor managed to hypnotize her with a pendulum. They warned the Chief and then they get a message that the deputy mayor was painted by a famous artist, and they go see him if there was any suspicion with her. Summary Victim * Violette Cheu (found with her torso and limbs in pieces on Main Street) Murder Weapon * Lead Pipe KIller * Anna Cartfield Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads the Eurreran Gazette. *This suspect plays Sudoku. *This suspect drinks mint julep. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a ballpoint pen. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads the Eurreran Gazette. *This suspect drinks mint julep. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a ballpoint pen. *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads the Eurreran Gazette. *This suspect plays Sudoku. *This suspect drinks mint julep. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads the Eurreran Gazette. *This suspect plays Sudoku. *This suspect drinks mint julep. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads the Eurreran Gazette. *This suspect plays Sudoku. *This suspect drinks mint julep. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a ballpoint pen. *This suspect wears glasses. Killer's Profile *The killer reads the Eurreran Gazette. *The killer plays Sudoku. *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer has a ballpoint pen. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Memo Pad) (Victim Identified: Violette Cheu) * Examine Victim's Phone. (New Suspect: Raphael Harpman) * Speak to Raphael about the victim threatening to leave. * Examine Memo Pad. (New Suspect: Julia Chamberlain) * Talk to Julia about her phone number on the victim's memo pad. (New Crime Scene: News Office) * Investigate News Office. (Result: Planner, Complaint Box, Erased Whiteboard) * Examine Planner. (Result: Threat) * Examine Complaint Box. (New Suspect: Annabelle Sing) * Question Annabelle about complaining about the victim. * Examine Erased Whiteboard. (New Suspect: Colin Steppingstone) * Ask the senator about the delayed interview. * Analyze Threat. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer reads the Eurreran Gazette.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer plays Sudoku.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See what Colin wants. (Result: Colin reads the Eurreran Gazette and plays Sudoku.) (New Crime Scene: Mayoral Offices) * Investigate Mayoral Offices. (Clues: Faded Sticky Note, Cluttered Pinboard) * Examine Faded Sticky Note. (Result: Annabelle's Warning) * Speak to Annabelle about preventing anyone from watching the victim. (Result: Annabelle reads the Eurreran Gazette.) * Examine Cluttered Pinboard. (New Suspect: Anna Cartfield) * Talk to Anna about the visit to the news station. (Result: Anna plays Sudoku.) * Investigate Crosswalk. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Trash Can, Binoculars, Faded Basket of Macrons) * Examine Trash Can. (Murder Weapon Discovered: Lead Pipe) * Examine Lead Pipe. (Result: Alcohol) * Examine Binoculars. (Result: Eyelashes) * Examine Eyelashes. (Result: Raphael's Eyelashes) * Speak to Raphael about spying on the victim. (Result: Raphael reads the Eurreran Gazette and plays Sudoku.) * Examine Faded Basket of Macrons. (Result: Julia's Amends) * Ask Julia why she wanted to make amends with the victim. (Result: Julia reads the Eurreran Gazette.) * Analyze Alcohol. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks mint julep.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Help Julia suppress Raphael. (Result: Raphael drinks mint julep, Julia drinks mint julep.) (New Crime Scene: Green Screen) * Investigate Green Screen. (Result: Faded Microphone, Erased Notebook) * Examine Faded Microphone. (Result: Colin's Framing) * Talk to the senator about the victim framing him. (Result: Colin drinks mint julep.) * Examine Erased Notebook. (Result: Anna's Notes) * Talk to Anna about writing stuff for Annabelle. (Result: Annabelle plays Sudoku and drinks mint julep, Anna reads the Eurreran Gazette and drinks mint julep.) * Investigate Sing's Desk. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Mint Julep, Sudoku Book) * Examine Mint Julep. (Result: Red Ink) * Examine Sudoku Book. (Result: Spray) * Analyze Red Ink. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a ballpoint pen.) * Analyze Spray. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glasses.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'And The Award Goes To... (3/6).' And The Award Goes To... (3/6) *Talk to Julia about her suspicion of Sing. (Reward: x Burger) *Investigate News Office. (Clues: Files) *Examine Files. (Result: Victim’s Report on Sing) *Analyze Victim’s Report on Sing. (6:00:00) (Result: Hypnotization Accusations) *Ask Sing if she had any trouble with the victim. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Sing’s Desk. (Clues: Broken Watch) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Show the evidence to Sing. *Talk to the senator about fix the intersection. *Investigate Heart Center. (Clues: Sabotaged Spotlight) *Examine Sabotaged Spotlight. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Clues: Anna Cartfield) *Talk to Anna about her sabotage. (Reward: x Warden’s Hat) *Move on to a new case now! (1 star)